True Love
by bOriqua Ma 716
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha confess their true feelings for eachother and more things tend to happen. Read to find out how this love story unfolds...
1. The Truth About Inuyasha's Feelings

I Hope U Enjoy My Story! R&R and Give Me Any Comments or Ideas That You Might Have! Read And Enjoy

Chapter 1: The Truth About Inuyasha's Feelings

Kagome had gone to her own time on this particular day to get new supplies and Inuyasha was waiting for her to come back as always.

Kagome dragged her large yellow bag out of the well and headed towards the village. She was there in no time and placed her bag down by the others. They all greeted her when they saw her.

"Hey, have any of you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked noticing that he wasen't there.

"I believe he's sitting in the sacred tree." Miroku stated.

"Why would he be there? Didn't he know I was coming back today?" Kagome asked, but didn't wait for an answer, instead she walked out towards the sacred tree to greet Inuyasha. Her walk was short didn't use up any of her energy. Then,she noticed Kikyo's soul gatherers on her way, and hoped that Inuyasha didn't go off to find Kikyo yet again.

When she arrived at the sacred tree, nobody was there. Her worst fears were coming true.She headed off towards the Inuyasha forest. 'Inuyasha you've gone off to see Kikyo again haven't you? Why I am even bothering to follow you... it's just that I don't want you to follow Kikyo into hell. Kagome thought as she ran towards where she had seen Kikyo's soul gathers earlier.

Kagome finally stopped when she heard voices. She recognized them as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's. She hid behind a tree and watched the two talk. Kikyo took one step closer to Inuyasha, who stood his ground and looked braver then he had ever been.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo spoke coldly. "I still wish for you to follow me into death Are you prepared yet?"

"I am not going to go to hell with you Kikyo. I refuse to die and burn like Naraku should." Both Kagome and Kikyo were surprised at his words. "Kikyo I've come to realize.. that you are no longer a part of my heart."

"But why would you suddenly rid me of your soul?"

"I..."

"It's that girl is it not? My riencarnation, Kagome.. she had stolen your heart from me, has she not!" Inuyasha didn't answer her question. He lost his bravery l and looked down. "You wish to be with her then?... Face me Inuyasha, face me like the half-breed that you are! Tell me the truth! Have you have fallen for the whore!"

"Kikyo leave, before I take your 'life' now! Kagome is no whore!" Inuyasha's voice was crackly, he cared for Kikyo, but he still wouldn't dare let her speak of Kagome like she was some slut, when she wasn't. Inuyasha would stick up for Kikyo in the same way if someone was to say the same thing about her. Kikyo took a step back.

"Half dog! I wish to never see your mutt face again!" Kikyo screamed coldly as she left.

Inuyasha watched her disappear and wondered if he actually did what he just did. Did he really tell Kikyo all that? Were her words true? Had he really fallen for Kagome? Then caught a familiar scent. He turned and faced a tree, and out stepped Kagome from behind. She faced Inuyasha with sympathetic yet loving eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him more even more lovingly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she stood there. He didn't like her silence one bit.

"I asked you what you were doing here?" Inuyasha said once more. Kagome knew he obviously couldn't let it go and tried to answer simply.

"I told you I was coming back here today. Do you want me to go back to my time already?" Kagome asked sarcastically already knowing the answer.

"No! I was just wondering what the hell you were doing all the way out here where the demons are, I'm not in the mood to save you today!" Inuyasha said, even though he hadn't really meant any of what he just said. Kagome just turned away.

"You don't have to get mad, I was just looking for you, Kagome replied as she walked off. She wasn't in the mood for a fight . Yet she was still surprised about what had happened before, she never thought Inuyasha could actually tell Kikyo the truth about not wanting to die with her so truthfully. She had always had faith in her companion, but she was never really sure.

Inuyasha followed shortly after Kagome. He wasn't at all shocked he told Kikyo, every word he had said was true, after all.

When Inuyasha got back to the village, Kagome and the others were already getting ready for bed.


	2. Their Passion

Chapter 2: Their Passion

When Inuyasha made sure that Kagomewas asleep, he went out and sat on the sacred tree. But what he didnt know was that Kagome was not asleep. When she saw that Inuyasha left, she got up and followed him. When he was on the sacred tree she hid behind a nearby tree.

Kagome.. you'll probably never know why I really told Kikyo the things that I said." Inuyasha began sayin out loud. "But the truth is, that I told her those things for you.. I'm sorry if I'm too much of a coward to tell you in person. But I find it hard to admit that I love you...but I feel so scared to tell you. I mean, why would you love a dirty patheic half demon like me? Why would she want someone like me to be her mate? That is why I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life. Then Inuyasha smelt a tear. Then he saw Kagome come out from behind a tree.

K...K...Kagome? Did you hear everything I said?  
" Did youu really.. mean what you said?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blushed. He didn't know what to say. "Do you trully love me?"

"It's true... I...I...lo...love you.. Kagome."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to Inuyasha and cried happily into his haori. He embraced her. She looked up at him and said softly. "Inuyasha.. I love you too. What you said wasent true at all, I love so much You arent a dirty pathetic half demon, I love so much" This surprised Inuyasha, but what surprised him even more was how Kagome kissed him. She brought him into a long, loving kiss. Inuyasha allowed her tongue to enter and felt her salty, warm tears run down her face. Kagome stopped the kiss and pulled away blushing. She was embarrassed that she had just kissed him suddenly.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha was at lost of words again and so he hugged and held Kagome tightly.

Then they both made their way to the hut.

When they were there, they started kissing again. He was falling into the sweetness of the kiss. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance with his tongue and she gladly allowed him in.He explored her mouth with his tounge.. They felt so good. and as though nothing else in the world existed except for them.

The fire burned with a ferocity that it never had before and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's arousal as he explored her body with his hands, slightly scratching her with his claws, causing her to moan softly. A grin swept across Inuyasha's features at Kagome's soft sounds. He placed her down on her sleeping bag and ran kisses up and down her neck. She slightly arched her back wanting more from him.

He teased her lightly by letting his claws trace her nub, causing her to moan .

"Kagome... are you sure you want to be my mate?" Inuyasha asked with embarrassment. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the lips once more, lightly and quickly.

"Yes, I am positive about doing this" Kagome whispered into his ear. It sent delightthrough his body.

Inuyasha continued with his teasing and began to remove Kagome's shirt. After it was removed he allowed her to take of the bra because he became too frustrated with it.

Kagome was fully nude before Inuyasha was,all he had left were his pants.Kagome was on top of him straddling him. She lightly laid kisses all down his chest.

Then Inuyasha flipped Kagome over so he was above her and allowed her to remove his pants. He prepared for entrance.He placed the dip of his manhood in her nub . She let out a small cry of pain, and then he jolted into her fast, but stopped. She let out a painful moan and tears dropped from her eyes. Inuyasha didnt want to see her cry.

As Inuyasha moved in and out she began to get more used to it, to the point the pain was almost gone and enjoyed the sensation.

"It's all... right... Inuyasha." Kagome said between panting and moans. "You can go... faster.. " So Inuyasha did as told and moved at a much faster speed, but still staying gentle.

As they both reached their climaxes Inuyashareleased his seed and then collapsed beside Kagome, holding her in his arms.

"Inuyasha, are you always going to be with me? Kagome asked.

I will never leave you"

And with that they both went to sleep.


	3. The Morning After

s0rry i havent updated in a little while but i've been really busy latley. Pleez read and review. the m0re reviews i get, the m0re i'll want t0 c0ntinue da st0ry.

n0w t0 da st0ry

Chapter 3- The Morning After

The next morning Inuyasha was the first one to awake. As he woke up, he felt a body against him. As he opened his eyes he saw Kagome sleeping soundly next to him. He smiled at the sight. He was acutally happy for once. Next to him was the woman that he loved and she was his mate. His mate. Thats something that he thought he would never have. But now he does. He isn't alone anymore. He has a companion now.

He was driven out of his thoughts when he felt Kagome moving around. Then she opened her eyes.

"Good morining Kagome"

"Good morning Inuyasha" and she kissed him on the lips.

"We should be getting dressed before someone sees us like this."

And with that said they both got up and got dressed. When they were finished they both went outside to eat breakfast. Kaede was already preparing breakfast. When she saw them she spoke to them.

"Well good morning, how did you sleep?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and smiled.

"We slept very well" said Kagome.

"Me too, its the best sleep I've had." said Inuyasha

As everyone ate breakfast, nobody knew what had happened last night. Except for two specific people. Everyone was wondering why Kagome and Inuyasha was grinning so much. But that was something that nobody knew.

s0rry the chapter wuz s0 sh0rt but da next chapter will be much l0nger. un0.


	4. Sick

heres chapter f0ur. dis 0ne sh0uld make up f0r da last chapter cuz it wuz s0 sh0rt. and pleez rememba t0 review meh st0ry.

Chapter 4- Sick

One morning Kagome woke up feeling very sick. It's been a few weeks since Kagome and Inuyasha first mated. Just about two weeks ago, Kagoe started feeling sick.

On this particular day, Kagome felt so sick, that she wanted to go home.

" uhh, Inuyasha"

"Yes Kagome"

"Could you take me back to my own time?"

"What! But we were just there!"

"Inuyasha, I feel really sick and i really want to be home"

"But cant Kaede cure you"

"I really want to be home, but if you wont take me, then i'll walk there myself"

"No! Dont you see how the weather is outside, you could catch a cold! I'll take you"

Kagome's time

Inuyasha hopped out of the well and took Kagome to herroom through her window. He placed her on the bedgently.

"Um Inuyasha, you can leave now. Itwon't be long, i'll bebackreally soon,I promise."

"I'll stay." Inuyasha crossed his arms and sat beside Kagome. She began to get a little nervous. "I know yourhiding something" Inuyashatold Kagome. .

"No, not at all. I just thought you'd want to go back.since you dont like being here."

"Dont worry, i can stay right here"

"Inuyasha, cant you just go, please"

" Why do you want me to leave so bad. I knew it!Now tell me what the hell your hiding!"

"Inuyasha, please! I'll tell you later if you'll you go back."

"No"

"But Inuyasha."

"No! I'm staying here until you tell me what your hiding from me"

"Fine, you can stay here for all i care! but im leaaving so BYE!" and with that said she left the room and slammed the door.

Inuyasha just sat there stunned. Then a thought struck him, _Maybe I should go, what if something happens to Kagome, no, im going._ So inuyasha left the room in search of Kagome.

Meanwhile

Kagome walked very quickly through the streets. She was heading for the store nearby. When she got there, she quicklywent to through the isles until she was in the woman's isle. When she got the item she needed, she quickly ran to pay for it and quickly left the store heading straight for home.

When Kagome was out of sight,Inuyasha stepped out of his hiding place. _What the hell is she doing. Why is she acting so weird? I have to find out whats wrong with her._

Well thats all I c0uld d0. h0pe y0u liked it and pleez memba t0 review. I als0 d0nt kn0w whether t0 add m0re lem0ns 0r n0t.


	5. The Revalation

s0rry if i haven't updated in a while but i've been s0 busy latley.Thanx f0r all 0f da reviews but pleez keepdem c0min.s0 here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5- The Revalation

When Kagome got home, she ran up to her bedroom but to her surprise, she was greeted by a fustrated Inuyasha.

"So your finally back. So what'd you buy?" Kagome blushed when Inuyasha said this.

"I'll tell you... eventually. Just wait"

"Kagome, stop hiding, i want to know NOW." Kagome smiled nervously as Inuyasha was waiting for his answer.

"Don't worry about it now."

"Can you just..."

"No."

"Please.."

"Later."

"No, NOW!"

"U'll find out later." Kagome said plainly. Inuyasha grunted.

"Why dont u go back though the well to see how everything is going?"

"Fine"

When she made sure that Inuyasha was gone,Kagome ran up stairs. No one was in the house was there exept for her. Kagomewent into the bathroom with her bag and locked the door.Then she took out the test and did what she needed to do. She placedit on the counter and read the directions. "'Wait ten minutes until it calculates your results, blue is positive andred is negative.'" She sat one the toilet and thought things over. '_Please don't let it be positive. I mean, Inuyasha might not be ready to have children..._

When she finished doing the test she had to wait ten minuites for the results. After the ten minuites was over, came the moment of truth. "This is it." She held her breath and pulled out the test. She looked at the colors and examined them.

When she saw the results, she dropped to her knees and started to cry. The test came up positive. Now she had to tell Inuyasha but she wasen't prepared to. She justcouldn't! She was too afraid.

Then all of a sudden, she then heard a knock on the door which made her jump.

"I'm back, now can you tell me what you've been hiding?"Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha,i'll be out in a few minutes!" Kagome called out to him.

She wasent prepared for this. What if when he found out that she was pregnant he would leave her? She couldnt bear the pain. She was only fifteen and she was pregnant. But she had to tell him. He had the right to know. She slowly walked towards the bathroomdoor and walked out.Inuyashaturned aroundand looked at her crying face.

"Kagome, whats wrong?"

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran into up tohis arms and cried into his chest. He grasped her, not knowing what was wrong. "I'm sorry... so, so sorry!"

"What the hellare you talking about?"

"Please dont leave me! It wasent my fault, i cant do anything about this!" Then Inuyasha understood. He understood it all.

"Oh Kagome, Don't be sorry." Inuyasha said ina sweet, gentletone, as though he himselfwas ready to cry, but of course he didn't How could he ever forgive himself, he hadbrought this upon Kagome and now he had hurt her.

"Please Inuyasha, don't leave me" Kagome cried. He pulled Kagome away and grasped her shoulders firmly and looked directly into her teary eyes.

"Kagome, dont feel bad about this, its all my fault, i shouldn't have done this to you. I'm so so so sorry"

All Kagome could say was, "Please dont leave me!"

"Kagome, look at me, I will never leave you! You are my mate and i will stay by your side forever!"

Well, thats chapter five. I h0pe that u liked it. Rememba t0 review my st0ry.


End file.
